Child of Nations
by Dakota William-Jones
Summary: Matthew aka Canada has two secres that could flip any ones world upside down. Just read and see.
1. Chapter 1

1812

"Mama! Where are you?" a small voice called out as people screamed and running for their lives. All around, building were burning as smoke filled the air. The small girl stranded alone in the middle of the road as soldiers shouted at people. Her blonde hair covered in ash as tears stained her rosy cheeks. Her white dress stained brown from smoke, and her feet bleeding as she ran through rocks and glass, calling for her mom. Her violet eyes dims as she watched the soldier burn down more of her mother's capital. No one noticed her as she cried.

"Ursula!" a tall woman with short blonde hair with a curl ran to her as she smiled again. She wiped away her tears, marked her cheeks black from soot on her hands. "There you are. Come, mon petit ours."

She grabbed her hand as they ran from the fire. She could tell her mother was hurting as she bites her lip to hide a groan. Tripped on a rock as they ran, she fell down hard on her knees. She cried out in pain as her mother bends down to check on her. She dusted off her knee as she wrapped his necktie around the her back on her feet as they ran south.

"Mama, where are we going?" Ursula asked as she noticed they were heading towards the person who was hurting her mother by burning her capital. "Why this way?"

"Ursula," she stopped as she bended down to look her in the eye. "This is the only way I can keep you safe. If I hide you in my brother's land then there is no way they will know about you then. Don't worry, he didn't mean to do this. It was his boss's idea. He cares for you like you're his own daughter. I will not let anyone else harm you."

They came to the edge of open plain to a young woman with long brown hair with soft brown eyes. Her hair was braided with some eagles' feathers in it. She smile at Ursula's mother as she put Ursula down.

"Ursula, listen." She kissed her forehead. "Don't forget me. This nice lady is your grandma, Ayiana. She will take care of you till the world is ready for you. Okay? I do love you. and so does your Uncle Alfred."

"Yes, Mama," Ursula nodded as she watched her mother walk away. "Je t'aime trop."

"Come Ursula. You are now part of my family. Don't worry, your mother will visit you again." Ayiana smiled at her.

They held hands as they continue south, welcoming their new life. Ursula laughed as a polar bear cub popped out from the trees in her view.

"His your, Ursula." Ayiana smiled as Ursula looked at her as she payed with the polar bear. "What are you going to name it?

She stopped playing for a moment as she thought about it. She smiled a she thought up the perfect name. She smiled again as she stated. "L'hiver."

Ayiana laughed as L'hiver licked Lakota's cheek as he agreed to his new name. L'hiver pounced on her as Ursula giggled. He cleaned her face off as they played a while longer.

A gunshot went off as they became silent. Ursula held L'hiver closer as Ayiana looked around. She grab her hand and walk slowly as L'hiver followed quietly behind them. They walk some more until they came to a tepee. Ayiana open the entrance as she welcome Ursula and L'hiver inside.

"This will be your new home until its time to move. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Go to sleep, it must be hard for you leaving your mother."

"Yes, well goodnight." Ursula laid down on a buffalo hide as L'hiver laid next to her. Ayiana smiled as she covered them with a blanket.

"Goodnight," Ayiana kissed her forehead. "May your dreams be sweet."

2014

"Are you happy you going to get see your mother today?" a median-age woman wipe off ice cream form the corner of her charge. Her short, brown hair bobs slightly in the breeze as Ursula smiles at her. Ursula blinks slightly to wet her dry eyes from her contracts. Her long-blonde hair shifts slightly as she nods at the question.

"How come it took longer this month for I can come and see mother? Do you know, ?" Ursula holds the box on her lap tighter. "Is she forgetting that she has a daughter?"

"Your mother loves you very much. Why do you think she always leaves a message on the voice mail before you wake up?" smiles sweetly. "Why do you think she has a surprise for you today when you see her?"

"It's just been 5 months,16 days, 6 hours, and 25 seconds since last she hug and kiss me." Ursula giggles at 's expressions. "Yes I have been keeping track since the last past months she has been too busy to visit me."

"You are such a busy girl to keep a track on that!" She sarcastically remarks Ursula giggles. "Come on. We are almost there.

"Okay."

~Magical Time Skip~ (They're still walking.)

"No Alfred. I can not go to your party!" Madeline yelled at her stubborn brother standing before her. Her blonde hair short like a boy to hide the fact she is a girl with her famous curl. Her outfit was a black dress with a white suite top covering it. She glares at him with her purple eyes as she hiss at him. "For the next two week, I am spending my time with my daughter."

"Can't you bring her along?" Alfred beg her with his sky-blue eyes. "She'll have a blast!"

"And let the other nations know that I am a woman, and I have a 207 year old daughter, whose father is also a nation. Well, oh nevermind!" Maddie slams her hands into her desk making Alfred jump. "It's finally!"

"But…" Alfred was interrupted by a buzz on Maddie's phone on her desk.

"Ma'am, and her niece are here to see you," Maddie sighs as she glares at Alfred.

"Send them in," Maddie points at the chair next to her. "Sit and don't try to hug her."

As Alfred sat down in the chair, Ursula came running in to stop in front of the desk and smile her cheerful grin. She puts the box on the desk and hug her mother. Alfred smiles at the sight of mother and daughter hugging.

"How about a hug for the Hero?" Alfred open his arms as Ursula jumps down from her mother's arms and hugs him. "Thank you, my Little Bear."

"Alfred...didn't I say not to try to hug my daughter!' Maddie grab the hockey stick that seems to appear out of no where.

"I'm sorry sis! I couldn't help it," Alfred duck as the hockey stick came towards his head. and Ursula giggles as they watch them run around the office. They stop after a few minutes as Ursula yawns.

"Come on. Let's take you home." Maddie picks up her daughter as Ursula starts to nod off. "Alfred can you finish my paperwork? Thank you!"

Alfred and watches them disappear from their view. smiles as she walks out of the room leaving Alfred alone.

"Oh come on! Don't leave the Hero alone!" Alfred calls as he sits down and finishes the last touch of his sister's paperwork. "What I do for my older sister."

* * *

Hey its me! I been so busy with school and getting ready for Germany, i put my stories on hold. Well...this one has been in my mind for months. Can anyone guess who Ursulas father is? If you do I will write any hetalia one-shot story for you!


	2. Chapter 2

"This children shouldn't have never been born. Maybe we should take it away and dissect it," a voice booms in the darkness as Maddie flinches as her restraints were pull tighter as tears roll down her pale cheeks. A figure step out of the dark as Maddie tried to free herself. It was Arthur looking mad at her, as he nod towards the shadows as another person came forward. "Don't you agree France?"

"It's a freak of nature compare to us," Francis smirks he cup Maddie's chin. "Maybe we should kill it? What do you think Kiku?"

"Maybe," a voice whisper as another person stood behind Maddie. Kiku looks to his right. "Did you know about this child?"

"No," Alfred step out of the shadows and look down to the ground, not looking Maddie in the eyes. "I knew nothing of this person and her freak of nature."

"Isn't this person your sibling?" Arthur smirks as he push Francis out of the way. Grabbing Maddie by her hair as he pull to make her look Alfred in the eyes. "Look and see."

"No, I know nothing. She is nothing to me." Alfred glares at Maddie as her restraints were loosen as she fell into darkness. She tried to scream, but something was blocking her voice. Reaching out towards the little light she could see, Maddie cries out for anyone. Putting her hands out as it seems she fell onto concrete. Hiss out as pain shoot through her whole body. She gets up slowly to be only push back down by a pressure.

"Looking here, aru. Watch as we dissect your daughter," a voice hiss into her ear as she winces from the pressure on her back. Yao put all his weight on to her back. "Feliciano and Romano, bring the prisoner forward."

The Italy twin were giggling evilly as they drag something behind them. It cried slightly in pain as Romano kick it in its side. He grab its hair to only show Maddie that it was Ursula with a split lip and a black eye. Her body was at the age of 20 it seem, but all the bruise make her seem older. There was dried blood in her silver hair, and tears glisten off her good violet eye.

"Let me up for I can kill you!" Maddie scream as she struggle to break free. "She is just an innocent child!"

"Wrong! That thing could bring destruction to us all," a gruff voice calls out as footsteps came closer to Maddia and the others. Ludwig pointed a gun at Ursula's head as he stare blankly at Maddie. "We should just end this now."

"Allow me," a hand pull the gun away from Ludwig and straighten the gun again towards Ursula's head. Maddie couldn't see who was speaking, but the air seem to freeze. She could smell sunflowers and vodka. "And to believe this thing is mine."

_Maddie screams as the gun went off, and a red pool surrounds Ursula as she fell face forward onto the ground. She throws Yao off of her as she ran to her baby. Picking up Ursula as she cradles her head, she notices something off. She drop her and pull backwards. Her hands were cover in blood as she tries to get the image of Ursula out of her head. She cries again trying to coward into a corner as all of the nations surround her and taint. She howls as the nations grab her and pin her down again. She watches as Alfred pulls a knife and swipes it towards her heart. She tries to scream as a hand covers her mouth. _

Maddie jolted awake as her heart seem to thump heavily with every breath. Sweat streaming down her body as she clutches the sheets tightly in her hands as she looks around the room blindly. _Where is Ursula? _She gasp as she notice the body next to her was missing. Getting up as she groans in pain from fall asleep with her suit on and glasses she curses.

"Mommy, you awake?," Ursula peek in through the crack of the door as her mom smiles sweetly at her. "Breakfast is made."

"I'll be right there," she sighs as she stretches. _That dream seem so real. Oh how I hope none of the other nations would dare try to take her away from me._

* * *

_Thank you Melza-chan for tell me it was short. I needed it! I thank all of those who are following and have favorite this story and State Powers. I will do my best to update again soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

As Maddie walk down the stairs to her kitchen, she was hit by the sweet smell of red-velvet pancakes and maple syrup. Smiling as she leans against the doorway, watching Ursula and her pet polar bear eating and flinging bits of pancake at each other. Kumi, or what ever his name is, glares at them as they fling some at him. Her long blonde hair seem to bleach in the morning sun as her violet eyes seems to gleam with mischief. Her laughter ringing through the house as she giggles at L'hiver's attempt to get more pancakes from the stove. Maddie was about to sit down when the doors of the kitchen/dining room slam open with extra force. It scare her into fall on the floor on her bum. Looking to the opening to notice Alfred with wild bed hair, and a Superman t-shirt with batman boxers. Texas were croaked on his face as he stares at Maddie frowning.

"How come no one wake me up for pancakes?" Alfred smirks as he walks over to sit beside his sister. He pick up a fork a stab a piece of her pancake as he took a bite. "Morning sis."

It took a while before Maddie got it in her head that her brother was in her house, sitting next to her, and was to eat her pancakes. She clinch her fist as she punch him on the top of his head. Grabbing a the bowl of maple syrup, she dump it all into his bed hair. Getting up, she just walks out the door.

"What did I do?" Alfred looks ovet to Ursula as she giggles. "Didn't I ask last night to stay over?"

"Nope," Ursula giggles as she put the pancakes away. L'hiver following behind her begging for more cakes. "Don't worry in 5...4...3..2..1..now."

Maddie came back running as tears ran down her cheeks. She jump into Alfred's arm as she put her snot face into his shirt and wails. Alfred smirks as he rubs her back, trying to get her to calm down.

"I'm...*blows nose* Sor..ry! I..didn't..mean too!" Maddie stops crying long enough to look Alfred in the eyes.

"Sis, this is nothing," Alfred laughs at her glare. "You done worse during hockey season

"But nothing," Afred pats her head as he points upstairs. "It's okay. I'm going to clean up, and bring you two to the zoo."

"Alfie, Ursula is too old to go to the zoo," Maddie waves at Ursula as she pouts.

"I'm not too old to go to the zoo," Ursula pets L'hiver's head. "I heard they have a new editions of polar bears last week."

"Yep, she's yours," Alfred laughs as he walks out of the room. "I'll be right back after a shower."

"Don't use all the hot water!" Maddie calls up as she laughs.

~Time skip (No trying to take photos while Alfred showers *glares at France and Hungary*)~

"Done!" Alfred yells as he steps into the living room where Ursula was by herself pouting. By the way it look she was crying. "Where's your mum?"

"Here," Ursula hiss as she push a letter into his hands and walks upstairs to her room. Alfred cringe as her door slam shut loudly. _I wonder what happen,_ Alfred shrug as he rub open the letter. He curses as he read it.

**Alfred,**

**I'm sorry to leave you with Ursula, but I have to go back to work. Somehow they said I forget to send my report of the meetings and the economy. I will not be back till Friday, so you will have to take care of her for 2 days. No calling , she is on vacation in Rome for the month. So please take very good care of Ursula, or else. Make sure none of the nations come over...I have a feeling some know I live here. So beware.**

**Maddie**

**P.S- Take her to the zoo. It'll cheer her up. Take her for some ice cream later. Thanks!**

"Great," Alfred rubs the bridge of his nose. "I'm stick with a grumpy teen, who always to be with her mother. Can this day get any worse."

As he step upstairs as the doorbell rang through the house. Cursing as he came to the door, opening it to the worse person he did not want to see.

"Bloody git, where's your brother?"

"Curses!" Alfred slams the door shut on Arthur as he ran away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ursula! Come on! We need to go! Now!" Alfred grab his jacket as he calls upstairs. Throwing up the back door to come face to face with the Axis powers.

"Ve~ America what are you doing here?" N. Italy cheerfully waves his white flag as Japan bows. Germany nods towards him as he gulp. Hearing footsteps coming closer as he turns around to face Ursula.

"I am babysitting," Alfred whispers and pulls Ursula forward. "Canada promise a neighbor to watch her daughter, but he get to busy to watch her, so he ask me."

"Oh that's nice of you," Japan smiles and bows to Ursula. "It's nice to me you."

"Omishirioki," She smiles and bows back. Truning to Germany she holds out he hand "And a Guten Tag to you."

"Ja," Germany shook her hand. "Guten Tag."

"Vee~! You know Japanese and Germany," Italy hugs Ursula tight as she tries to escape.

"Si prega di lasciarsi andare. Mi stai schiacciamento." Ursula gasps as h releases her. "Grazie."

"No problem!" He pants her back as Alfred looks behind to notice England storming over to them.

"Bloody git! Don't just slam doors in people's face!" England slaps Alfred upside the head. Pointing at Ursula. "Who's this?"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I forget to introduce myself," Ursula smirks at Alfred, as he frowns at her coming answer. "My name is Ursula Brizard."

"Nice to meet you!" Italy hugs her again when Germany pee him off

"Same," he states blankly.

"I hope we can be friends!" Ursula giggles as she whistle. "Want to meet my pet?"

Sure!"

"Ja."

Japan looks behind her to notice a giant polar bear crawling its way over to her. It glares at them as it towers over Ursula. He gasps slightly as Italy hide behind Germany as he shiver in fear. Germany was about to grab for his gun when it lick her cheek. She giggle as it rubs it nose into her neck.

"This is L'hiver, my polar bear," she rubs his ears as she watches their expressions change.

"You name it 'Winter'?" Italy step forward as he niff his hand. L'hiver lick it and purr like a cat. "Ah! It's so cute!"

"Thank you!" Ursula pushes him back into the house as she pulls England and Alfred out of the house. She skip forward to a giant van as she calls back. "Let's go to the zoo!"

"Please Ludwig," Italy beg him with puppy eyes calling Germany his human name. "She wants to really go!"

"Please?" Ursula tug on Germany's t-shirt. "I want to see polar bears."

"Fine," Ludwig facepalm as she and Italy cheers and jumps up and down.

"Polar bear! Lions! Oh my!" They cheer as they ran to the van.

"Arthur, you can come also," Alfred calls back as he also walk to the van with Germany. "I think it will be nice."

"Then don't leave me behind then!" England curses as he was trip by the polar bear. L'hiver smile creepily as he walks off. "That darn bear is going to kill me."

As everyone was seat belted in, Alfred pulls out and drives slowly to the zoo. He cringes the two giggling butts were bugging Germany on how much pasta they both can eat compare to each other. He was about to yell on Alfred turn on the radio loudly on a Disney channel.

"_**Disgrace. Evil as plain as the scar on his face."**_

Ursula sighs as she closes her as she sings along with 'Not One of Us". Everyone quiet down as they listen to her voice as she sing with a lot of emotions with that song. It seem as she understands how deep that song meant to her. They clap as the song came to an end as Alfred sighs when he pulls into the parking lot of the zoo.

"We're here!" Alfred calls back as two voice calls back wit a cheer. When he just remember he kidnap Ursula with lots of strange men that she didn't even know. _Great, my sis is going to be happy with me._

* * *

Si prega di lasciarsi andare. Mi stai schiacciamento- Please let me go. You're crushing.

Omishirioki- Please to meet you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning! Warning! Cuteness as in fatherly love a head! Sorry for the long wait for the update on this story. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Look at those monkeys," Ursula points to a small monkey hollering at the bigger monkey. "They're mad at each other."

"You can tell?" N. Italy looks at her as she sighs. Her dull dark blue eyes seem to stare at the monkeys, and tears seem to stain her cheeks. "Bella, please don't cry."

Ursula slightly flinch as she felt his thin arms wrap around her in a hug. She hugs him back before running off a head, turning back as she smiles a thanks to Italy. She runs to the polar bear selection as she holds on to her blue scarf. She did not see the taller man till she fell on to her bum. Looking up she gasp at his tallness. He had ash blonde hair with violet eyes that were shining as he stares at her. His smile was a bit creepy, but she smile back at him. He was wearing a tan jacket that cover his green pants with his black pants. His neck was cover by a place pink scarf the hug him highly as if it was struggling him to death.

"Da, does little one want to become one with me?" Russia hold his hand out as the girl stares at him. She tilts her head as she pauses to think.

"No, I want to be one with polar bears!" Ursula smiles as she takes his hand and stands up. Looking around she notice she listed her uncle and the other nations. "Oh no."

"What's the matter little one?" Russia looks around for her family. "Are you lost?"

"Oui, I ran off when I shouldn't have. My babysitter is going to be mad." Ursula looks down at the grounds as tears begin to escape out the corner of her eyes.

"It's alright," Russia felt a need to hug her, but avoids it. He knees down a he wipes her tears away. Smiling at her as he tilts her face to took at him. "How about we stick around here for you babysitter. That way you can still see the polar bears."

Ursula nods as she took his hand again as they walk to the viewing wall. She smiles as she touches the glass as she stares at the beautiful creatures. Her blonde hair escape her hat as it was blow off, she watches in amaze as it flies into the tank. She giggles as she watches it fall on to one of the little polar bear cubs as it begins to play with it. It stops chewing on it to turn towards her. It smiles at her as it brings her hat to the glass. Trying to toss it over the tall glass, it cries as it watches the wind pull it from its mouth as it flies over the glass into a tree.

Ursua pouts as she jumps to try to reach it without fail. She looks up at it as she frowns, gasping softly as she is risen to reach it. Looking down, she smiles at Russia as he smiles up at her. Grabbing it quickly as she is lower, she hugs Russia around his neck. He gasp softly at the warmth of her hug. He smiles as she closes her eyes and lays her head against his shoulder. Pass byers pointing at them and whispering how cute the father and sleeping daughter pair look so cute. Russia blushes at that as he walks to the exit. His limo pulls up, as the chauffeur opens the door as he lays Ursula on the back seat. Getting in, he didn't see Alfred running around the zoo for his niece.

"What do you mean she run off!?" Feliciano flinch at Alfred's voice as it raise in pitch. It was almost like he was screaming at him for losing important paper work. "She could have been taken, or worse!"

"Bloody got, get a hold of yourself." Arthur slap Alfred upside his head. "We must be calm before we start to freak out. Do any of you have her photo of here?"

"Neun."

"No."

"No way dude, her mom does not like photos of her family." Alfred lie as he looks at his background of his phone. "Should have given her a cellphone.

"What kind of family doesn't have photos to remember favorite memories?" Arthur sigh as Alfred shrug.

"Amish," Alfred smile at his own joke as his phone rang. Looking at the picture it was a polar bear. "Yes?"

"So how's it going?" Matthew ask in her female voice as she leans against her desk. "Little bear behaving right?"

"Of course , she just taking her nwp right now." Alfred laugh as he sweat drop when he heard crashing sound from the phone.

"Alfred F Jones, if anything had happened to my daughter. I will get my hockey stick, no I will get my sniper and shot you till you can't walk, or enjoy anyone's company." Matthew hiss as she glares at her phone. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." Alfred hung up as he look at the other two. He was pale and shaking. "It was her mom."

"She's that scaring, ve?" Feliciano ask as he looks to see Ludwig and Kiku running up. They shook their heads as they try to caught their breath.

"Man, I am so dead!" Alfred scream as he starts to run off to start yelling Ursula's name. "Ursula!"

"He looks like a father in search of a lost child," Ludwig states as he runs after him.

"Might as will join in the search," Arthur shrug at Feliciano as he runs after them.

Kiku and Feliciano look at each other before following suit.


	6. Chapter 6

Ursula shifts a bit as she rubs her eyes when she sits up. Looking around, she notice she was in a room she didn't know. Freezing when she heard harsh whispers in Russian outside the door as it open slowly. A beautiful lady step in with short blonde hair in a ribbon. She was wearing blue jeans overalls with a white button-up shirt. Her smile was calming and sweet as she sat beside Ursula. Russia follow her in the room with his younger sister behind him glaring.

"Sweetie, my brother," the lady wave her hand at Russia," was supposed to wait for your family at the zoo. Instead he took you to our hotel, but don't worry. We'll get you home."

"Okay," Ursula smiles at the nice lady. "What's your names? I'm Ursula."

"I'm Katyusha, and my brother," Russia places his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm Ivan, and this is my little sister, Natalya. How old are you?" Russia stands beside Ursula as he stares down at her.

"I'm 5!" Ursula looks up at him with hope. "Do you want to be my dad, I like you."

Russia freezes from her question as he stares questioning at the child. Katyusha giggle as Natalya glares at the girl. Russia shakes his head, which made Ursula sad as her head dips slightly down her chest.

"Why do you ask," Katyusha hugs Ursula.

"I don't have a dad," Ursula pouts."My mother works hard to support me herself, but it is hard when she works for the government. I barely see her nowadays when she is away at work. I always have a nanny watching me, but I want a man figure in my life and maybe someone who would love my mom."

Russia looks at his older sister to he looks at the door before Katyusha nods. She drags Natalya out of the room for Ivan to talk with the girl.

Russia smiles slightly as he sits beside Ursula on the bed as she leans into him. He lightly brushes his fingers through her silky blonde hair as he hums.

"So, what is your mother like," Ivan sets his hand into his lap.

"I like when do do that," Ursula lifts his hand onto her head. "Just brush my hair and I'll talk."

"Okay," Ivan laughs quietly into his pale scarf as he hums.

"Let's see, my mom has always puts work in first then free time. She has pale blonde hair that she cut short so she does have her bangs in her face. Her eyes," Ursula looks up to Ivan," is a lighter yet calmer color like yours. Do you like hockey?"

"I do, but what does this have to do with your mother?" Ivan stare into Ursula's eyes before looking away.

"She loves hockey and maple syrup. Those are her two favorite things in the world, well including me." Ursula giggles.

"I would love to met your mother if I could leave my meeting," Ivan grins childly.

"You have," Ursula whisper softly before Ivan could understand. "How about you have a ditching day and come have a day with me?"

"I am busy meeting with some, um, coworkers about our government," Ivan lies as Ursula pouts. "A friend of my is throwing a party maybe I'll bring you along?"

Ursula cheers as she throws her arms around the surprise Russian. Her blonde hair covers boy of them as they both fall back into the bed giggling. Ivan felt his phone go off as he sat up right. Pulling it out,he notice it was America calling him for some strange reason.

"Da?" Ivan frowns as the American rush his sentences before he heard a click. "So, I guess we can have a ditch day. My meeting's cancel."

"So that means you can take me shopping!" Ursula cheers as she jumps out of the bed. She quickly puts her shoes back on as she drags Ivan out. "You get to be my dad for a while longer. This is going to be fun!"

"I don't have money!" Ivan shouts as he was drag out of his hotel room by a five year old.

* * *

A/N: sorry for taking a long break one on my stories. I been going through a tough time with school getting done and a death in my family. I can't promise to update them all, but I will try. Thanks for reading...


	7. Chapter 7

"Explain why we are here," Natalya hisses as people shuffle around her and the other three.

"I thought we girls can make all the boys turn heads at us," Ursula sighs as she wraps her arms around Natalya's legs. Glancing up with a puppy eyes as tears gather in the corner. "Unless Auntie Natalya does want to make other jealous of Ivan's sisters."

Natalya looks away with a blush as a small smile appears on her face. Holding out her hand towards Ursula, which in turn Ursula grins as she took her hand.

"I think someone made a buddy, Vanya." Katyusha watches the two before glancing at Ivan. He was watching the child with depressing eyes. "What is wrong?"

"Ursula just reminds me of her," Ivan takes out a rusty golden locket as he swirls it around in his fingers.

"Don't worry, she'll be gone, and she'll forget about you. You don't age, but she will," Katyusha frowns." Something else is bugging you."

"I feel like she is part of me," Ivan touches his chest. "It's as if she is not human, but a nation. Yet I know she can't be her since it's been centuries."

"We'll figure out later," Katyusha pulls Ivan into the latest store the other two enters minutes ago. "Let's get shopping."

"Maybe she'll turn up at her place," Alfred suggested as they exit the zoo. Ludwig and Kiku shook their heads in defeat as Feliciano eats his bowl of pasta. "I already called all the nations to let them know the meetings cancel."

"Do you think maybe one of them found the girl and is searching for her parents at the party?" Arthur ask as Alfred starts the van.

"Yeah, and most likely the worst person to found Ursula is Russia." Alfred hiss as he pulls out of the parking lot.

"What do you think?" Ursula drags out Natalya of the changing room in front of Ivan and Katyusha as she twirls around in a dress. She smiles like a Cheshire cat as her eyes twinkle. "I believe that this dress brings out her eyes, don't you agree?"

Natalya stares blankly at the two as she hugs herself. A slim, navy blue with a pure white ribbon around her waist. Her hair was put in a bun with tiny crystal flowers.

"Oh, you're adorable," Katyusha coo as she hugs Natalya. "You too, Ursula."

"Thanks," Ursula smiles as she tips her head to the side. She straightens the dress she chooses. It was a light blue with a yellow ribbon around her waist. Around her chest, it was cover in lace. Her blonde hair was down with a white rose in a headband.

"How are you going to pay for your dress," Ivan sighs as his sister dig out their wallets. He notice that Ursula was gone and was at the checkout counter. "Ursula!"

"What?!" Ursula grins as she was handed a back a debit card. She walks calmly back to them. "I payed for them already."

"How did you get a debit card?" Ivan raises an eyebrow.

"Easy, my mom makes enough to have my own account and not worry about overspending." Ursula grabs Ivan's hand as she leans her head against him. "So, should we get going to the party?"

"Yes," Ivan smiles into his scarf as they walk out of the mall. "Hopefully the host is not going to be rude like always."

"Why do you say that?" Ursula glances up at Ivan.

"He's loud, obnoxious, eats a lot, and always tries to be a hero," Ivan begins to cringe with anger as an aura surrounds him.

"Maybe he's hiding a secret that no one knows," Ursula jokes.

"Like maybe he's a girl," Ivan groans.

"Close than you think," Ursula whispers to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Warning ahead! There will be violence, gun trigger, and some cursing coming from Alfred. Hope you enjoy this update.

* * *

"Bloody hell, why must I be the only one to be looking for the girl," England taps his foot in the wooden floor while loosening his black bowtie. He runs his fingers through his gel hair as he glances around the room full of nations and humans. There were only a couple of children running around as a booming voice welcomes them to his brother's mansion. The room glowing with artificial lights and some candles. "What if she was kidnapped?"

"Arthur, any luck," Germany sternly states as he glances around too.

"No, what if she return to her house, Ludwig?" Arthur scoffs.

"Alfred said he already check her house," Ludwig sighs as he notice Italy was flirting with all the girls. "Did you notice Russia mean Ivan hasn't arrive yet?"

Passersby just give them glances as they continue to dance. Arthur freezes to notice Russia wasn't stalking China, or bugging America. He wasn't even at the party near the Baltics.

"That is not normal," Arthur jumps when he felt a hand his his shoulder. Turning around to face Canada in a white suit that seem a bit big on him. "Oh, Mark, it's just you."

"It's Matthew actually, Arthur," Canada whisper softly as he looks at the two nations. "What are you two talking about?"

"Vee! Ludwig!" Italy cries as some dogs got into the house and was chasing him and his pasta.

"Bitte mich," Ludwig nods at the two before going after Italy.

"It looks like you are looking for someone," Matthew crosses his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, we were wondering where um...Ivan was!" Arthur quickly grabs a cup of punch that was coming past on a tray. "Have you seen him yet?"

"Not yet," Matthew tilts his head as he glance at the door as they were slowly open to three adults and a child enter. "I believe he's here now with his sister and who is that with them?"

Arthur chokes on his punch when he notices Ursula holding hands with Russia. She was talking with him and Belarus about how big this room is. She look so happy being surrounded by them. Belarus and Ukraine turns heads as they took the girl to get punch.

"Excuse me," Arthur quickly backs away and quickly tries to get to Ursula before Canada notices it was the girl Alfred was supposedly watching earlier today. He signals to Alfred and the other that he found her.

"This is so exciting! I was correct!" Ursula hugs Katyusha before thanking her for a cup of fruit punch. "You guys are turning heads!"

"It's all thanks to you sweetie. We would have worn just a normal dress like always, but those," Katyusha bounces a little to show her body, "are perfect."

"No problem auntie Kat." Ursula grins as a group of people came towards them. "Oh no."

"Ursula, where have you been?!" Alfred forces a smile when Russia steps between him and Ursula when he tries to take her away from Russia. "Do you mind?"

"That you are trying to my guest?" Russia smiles coldly. "I do you fat capital pig."

"You bastard," Alfred hiss as he puts his hand into his jacket as Russia pulls out a silver lead pipe.

"Please, Daddy Ivan, don't hurt him," Ursula whimpers as she pulls on his scarf with tears at their tune.

"What did you do to her? Brainwash her into believing you're father?" Alfred hitting Ivan with a right hook to his face.

Ivan steps backwards as he rubs his jaw. His eyes to icy as he swings his pipe into Alfred's head. Grinning as he heard a crack as the American flies into a wall causing people to scream and run towards the exit. Ursula covers her ears as tears begin flow as candles tip into the curtains. They were set ablaze as Ursula screams.

"Ursula!" Maddie pushes through the crowd when she notice her airhead of a brother flow into a wall and the voice of her daughter telling them to stop. There were a lot of cursing and screaming coming from the punchbowl area."I'm coming!"

Running as fast as she could, Maddie gasps when a bang echoes through the room. There was a small scream when everything became silent. Stopping as she cover her mouth with a sob. There in the middle between her brother and Russia was Ursula laying in a pain expression. Quickly bending down, she lays her child on her lap.

"Mon petit ours, please don't die." Maddie lowers her head to kiss Ursula's forehead as she took her jacket off to push into the gun wound in her chest.

"M-mmom," Ursula coughs and shivers. She smiles weakly at Maddie. "I'm cold, but I found and protected daddy. Now can we be a family."

"Someone call 911!" A voice shouts as the nations gather round. Alfred drops his gun as he stare pale face at his niece dying in front of him. Quickly kneeling,he cover his mouth as he realize what he did. Ivan crawls over to the two slowly as he kneels by Ursula's side. There was the sound of the ambulance wailing through the night.

"Can you tell how you met daddy again mama?"Ursula ask quietly as Maddie smiles slight with tears falling into the girl's hair.

"It was a night like this, with more people and less fighting," Maddie's voice raise into her normal range as she looks at Ivan. "There standing right across from me was..."

"Me wearing a silver mask staring into her beatific violet eyes." Ivan's face pales at recognizing Maddie as the same woman in his locket. "I'm her father?"


	9. Chapter 9

"I believe she is going into shock, doctor!" A nurse looks to the older gentleman across while pushing a bed.

"We need a blood fusion and surgery right away!" He orders the nurses around him. "What type do we need?"

"Type O-, sir," the nurse comments as she checks a pulse. "We're losing her."

"Alfred, what am I going to do," Maddie hugs Alfred tight as she nuzzles his chest to wipe off her tears. "Everything is falling apart. Papa and Dad are fighting about how neither figured out that I was a girl. Ivan knows he's a father to a freak."

"I don't think Ursula's a freak," Ivan walks stiffly up to the North American siblings with a frown. "Why would you think that?"

"She has the appearance of a five year old for over 200 years." Maddie glances at Ivan with her red teary eyes as she sniffles.

"Madeline, Madeline, my most perfect flower that I fall in love with and still am today. I love you just like I love Ursula the first time I met her." Ivan holds out his hand. "She is not a freak, but our wonderful daughter."

"You left me at the altar," Maddie states plainly as she glances at Alfred then Ivan.

"You did what to my sister?!" Alfred hisses as he grabs the front of Ivan's clothing. "I should punch your lights out for doing that to my sister! You do not leave her for no reason!"

"Your war against England ended unexpectedly, so I was not able to return to my love and marry her." Ivan smiles at Maddie. "We were planning to be wed on the day my boss order me back unplan."

"So, you were going to marry me?" Maddie gasps, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Miss William, I have some good news and bad news." A doctor announces as he remove his operating mask. "Good news is that the bullet was removed, it was 1 inch near the heart."

"Bad news?" Maddie holds onto Alfred tightly.

"Your daughter is rejecting the blood fusion of O- of humans. She is losing more blood then we can fusion." The doctor looks at all three. "I know you guys are special, so any of you Type O-?"

"I'm AB, so my blood won't do," Maddie stiffens in Alfred's arm. "My brother isn't a match either, we tried that...Alfred, whose blood do you use that one time when she was attacked by a black bear?"

"Ah," Alfred laughs roughly as he rubs the back of his head. "Well, during the Cold War I kept some of Ivan's blood in case he spills too much blood."

"Mister Ivan, are you willing to help?" The doctor taps his clipboard. "We don't have much time till she goes into a comma."

"Da, anything for my lost family," Ivan squeezes Maddie's hand before he follows the doctor. Turning back to the twins. "We'll be back in no time my love."

"Madeline, why didn't you tell us when I, I mean, we found you and Alfred all those years ago," Francis rubs his head where Arthur backhanded him as they enter the waiting room.

"That was my doing," Alfred shields Maddie as he looks at the older gentleman. "I might seem dumb and annoying...don't comment you two."

Alfred glare at the two before taking off his glasses. Running his fingers through his hair, Alfred sighs. "I didn't want anyone trying control my sister's action, because she's a girl. She is one of the most powerful and courageous woman I know. You seen how she was in World War 1 and 2."

"We would love you no matter Madeline, we just wish we knew sooner, since we now know we are grandparents," Arthur huffs as his eyebrows crimple in a pile.

Alfred laughs as Francis pats Arthur's shoulder. Maddie smiles as she wipes her tears away before opening her arms. They other grin as they did a group hug with her when the doors open to the operating room. Entering was the doctor with Ivan in a wheel chair.

"The match was a positive, and she is resting in her room," the doctor nods at Maddie and her family. "Mister Ivan here would like to be push to his daughter's room now."

"I'll do it, you fat," Alfred hush when Maddie glares at him.

"Honey, you awake?" Maddie holds the door open for Ivan and Alfred as Arthur and Francis waits outside. "Uncle Alfred and um..."

"Is daddy with y'all?" Ursula holds onto a small stuff cat. Her skin was as bit paler and there was an I.V in her left wrist. Her violet eyes sparkle as Alfred pushes Ivan near her. "Hi, daddy."

"привет подсолнечника," Ivan holds Ursula's hand when she smiles at him weakly.

"Привет Папа," Ursula hugs her cat tightly.

"When did you learn Russian?" Alfred leans against the bathroom door.

"Mama taught me most of the languages since she promise to take me there one day." Ursula giggles as she coughs harshly. Her face flush red as she coughs into her elbow. She glances at their worry faces. "I'm fine."

"Scarè bleu, she is so adorable! She looks like her mère and her père." Francis exclaims as he strides into the room with his arm full of flowers and stuff animals. Arthur follows behind with a container of his scones. "Entering your amazing grandparents!"

* * *

Translate:

"привет подсолнечника" - Hello sunflower

"Привет Папа"- Hello Father

Mère- mother (french)

Père- Father


End file.
